Ground-based traffic controllers may direct aircraft and other vehicles at an airport to prevent collisions, to organize and expedite traffic flow, and to provide information to pilots. In a typical airport traffic control system, a traffic controller provides instructions (e.g., a route assignment), via radio communication, to an operator of a vehicle (e.g., a pilot of an aircraft). Such airport traffic control systems can be prone to errors. For example, such airport traffic control systems often rely on manually created records (e-strips) to keep track of instructions provided to various vehicles. Thus, mistakes in data entry can lead to errors. Also, using voice communications can lead to problems. For example, a vehicle operator may not hear an instruction or may misinterpret the instruction. Further, an airport traffic controller may be uncertain as to whether the vehicle operator has received and understood the instructions.